


Un monde à eux

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PJ genre, de l'amour de l'amour et de l'amour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Un lien fort, si fort, et les corps se rejoignent, peu importe l'enjeu, tant qu'ils sont ensembles.





	Un monde à eux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MauKokolytz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauKokolytz/gifts), [Amnesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesy/gifts).



> Après son long chemin sur twitter, à être passée de mains en mains en liens, je poste ici la "PJ" où "Partouze Journaliste". A la base, elle n'était qu'un défit, une idée en l'air lancée à trois heures du matin par Momo. Et par je ne sais quel courage ou inconscience, j'ai écris. Beaucoup, et j'ai eu deux lectrices assidues, déterminées qui m'on permise de la conserver aussi longtemps qu possible (autrement j'aurais lâché l'affaire). Puis j'ai leaké le lien pour y accéder au compte goutte puis bon, j'ai décidé de la mettre en privé ici.
> 
> Je vais poster tel quel, sans modification du document avec les notes originales d’avant fiction.
> 
> UN GRAND MERCI À MA BÊTA : CelineN qui a été d'une patience extrême pour me corriger tout ce foutoir <3

_Ambiance à écouter ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q0VWz3wjcc &feature=youtu.be_

_« première partie », bon ce n’est pas vraiment un chapitre puisque le récit continu directement après mais c’est pour avoir les premières impressions hum hum_

_Donc Q  fandom avec inspirations / Semi Ua Sense8 / Multipairing avec pour le moment des couples  établis : Bartheill et Panadement._

_A la base défit de Momo pour une partouze journalistique, c’est devenu clairement plus romantique avec pour seul mot d’ordre : l’AMOUR._

_Il y aura quelque différences avec Sence8 bien-sûr, mais l’idée directrice est présente._

_Ah je rappelle c’est du pur smut, fin vraiment, y a que ça (même si j’aime pas trop expliciter la chose)_

 

* * *

 

 

Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans l’air. De la chaleur, des envies follement pensées et des phéromones pleins les nerfs. Le plafond recouvert d’étoiles ainsi que les lumières multicolores qui créaient l’espace onirique offraient aux occupants du lieu une sphère de vie totalement nouvelle.

Tout était ouvert au ciel et à la nuit. La fraicheur recouvrait les peaux moites, chauffées à blanc par les douces caresses des uns et des autres.

La tête dans les nuages, Martin tentait de garder les yeux ouverts tant les sensations de bien-être lui faisaient perdre toute notion de temps et d’espace.

A qui appartenaient ses lèvres qui lui caressaient le cou, et ses mains qui se baladaient dans ses cheveux ?

Martin se laissait faire. Il avait gentiment accepté de jouer au plus sage, subissant plus qu’autre chose les douces attentions de ses partenaires d’un soir.

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement en reconnaissant la joue de Yann contre sa mâchoire quand celui-ci se mit à lui sucer l’arrière du cou. Sa main vint lui caresser ses cheveux poivres et sels décoiffés.

Les doigts qui trainaient sur le haut de son crâne retrouvèrent son épaule puis sa poitrine pour finir vers un de ces endroits si particuliers. Martin gémit de plaisir quand lentement, ces mêmes doigts se mirent à glisser autour de ses pointes de chaires. Il savait à qui ils appartenaient, juste encore un peu de temps et...

Il lâcha un cri de surprise quand les doigts furent remplacés par une langue avide et fiévreuse. Douce sensation amenée par la douleur des dents de Yann sur son épaule. Martin rit et embrassa le plus vieux dans un baiser possessif. Et si singulier à leur manière.

-Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, murmura doucement Martin contre ses douces lèvres qui le flattaient tant.

Sa main libre vint agripper la chevelure de celui qui cajolait sa poitrine, source du malentendu auprès de son homme. La soudaine emprise sur le haut de la tête lui fit pousser une petite plainte de douleur mêlée à un plaisir non retenu.

-Mais Panayotis a aussi le droit à sa part.

D’un mouvement presque autoritaire, Martin amena son visage près des leurs. Le baiser enflamma leurs sens, et le plus jeune, plus impatient encore que les deux autres, dû se retenir pour ne pas fondre dans leurs bras.

Panayotis gémit faiblement en sentant les lèvres de Martin venir lui embrasser le cou, si n’était pas moins pour le marquer. Yann fit un sourire provocateur, se moquant gentiment du peu de résistance dont faisait preuve Panayotis. Il lui caressa ensuite le  front avec précaution, comme s’il touchait une œuvre d’art.

\- Patience, les autres ne vont pas tarder, lui dit Yann à voix basse, le regard plein de tendresse.

Et comme si cela faisait écho à ses paroles, Martin se cambra violemment dans un cri, douce torture que la présence des autres quelque part sur terre  lui procurait.

-Humm…

Martin ferma les yeux et attira Yann et Panayotis plus près encore. Il mordit sa lèvre, l’esprit en berne et les sens à fleur de peau. Son bassin se mis à onduler contre les deux corps près de lui, arrachant des râles de plaisir à leurs propriétaires.

-C’est…c’est tellement intense, réussit à articuler Panayotis.

-Toujours, lâcha Martin dans un gémissement.

Yann entoura la taille de Martin avec son bras dans un signe de réconfort.

Les sensations se firent plus fortes en eux, plus chaudes et pressentes. L’esprit de Martin s’envola un instant, plus réactif que celui de Yann et Panayotis, avant de percevoir de nouvelles formes, de nouveaux contacts.

Quelque chose lui effleura les lèvres et il sourit en reconnaissant la paire jumelle qui était arrivée.

-Hugo…C’est Hugo, gémit doucement Martin alors que Yann venait de lui embrasser la joue.

-Je le sens aussi, souffla Panayotis en se rapprochant des lèvres de Martin. Lui comme Yann ne voyaient pas Hugo, mais la sensation de ses lèvres contre celles de Martin créait de profondes vagues de plaisir dans leurs colonnes vertébrales. Comme si Hugo était en train de les embrasser. 

Encouragé par une main délicate qui retraçait les courbures de son dos, Panayotis porta ses doigts vers l’endroit où la tête d’Hugo devait être. Ils rencontrèrent d’abord le vide puis en l’espace d’une seconde, ou peut être mille, Hugo était à leurs côtés.

Le jeune homme était aussi nus qu’eux, les joues rouges et le regard assombri par le désire. Dès que ces yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Panayotis, il quitta les lèvres de Martin pour se jeter sur les siennes.

Hugo les fit tous basculer sur le sol doux et herbeux. Son bras gauche vint étreindre Yann et Martin qui rirent face à sa force et surtout face à son envie vis-à-vis du plus jeune d’entre eux.

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, gémit Hugo contre la bouche de Panayotis.

Celui-ci lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l’étreindre avec affection.

-Toi aussi Hugo.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l’un sur l’autre, sous les regards attendris de leurs deux amis.

Martin se tourna alors vers Yann et lui sourit amoureusement, les étoiles plein les yeux. Tendrement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et la sensation fut électrisante, entrant en résonance avec celle que ressentaient Hugo et Panayotis. D’un coup chacun partageaient le corps de l’autre, les nerfs et les désires qui s’émancipaient dans les veines.

Grisé par le plaisir, Martin embrassa Yann plus fortement, pressé par un désir fugace d’union.

Touché de plein fouet par ce soudain rapprochement, Panayotis se cambra en laissant s’échapper des sons ô combien délicieux, et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir d’Hugo. Son corps se mut encore plus et ce fut autour de Yann de grogner de plaisir.

Yann rejeta la tête en arrière, le visage vers le ciel. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard alors que Martin descendait de plus en plus vers son ventre.

-Valentine, souffla Yann.

-Oui, elle n’est pas loin, dit Hugo.

Il mit fin au baiser avec Panayotis dont l’esprit perdait de plus en plus en logique. La bouche ouverte et les joues rouges, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Tout ce qu’il lui restait en tête, c’était qu’il voulait rester auprès d’eux et qu’il les voulait tous.

Il voulait les sentir un à un, tous ensembles et les aimer comme jamais il n’avait aimé personne.

Hugo posa une de ses mains contre la joue de Yann, connectés par la présence de leur amie qui se rapprochait. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de sceller leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser humide et passionné.

A quelques centimètre d’eux, Martin ne manquait pas une miette de ce que ces deux-là lui offraient.

Son amant avec son meilleur ami.

En train de s’embrasser. _Nus_.

Le rouge lui monta vite aux oreilles, hypnotisé par les lèvres qui dansaient l’une contre l’autre, comme l’acte le plus basique de l’amour partagé.

 Alors qu’il commençait à ne plus voir très clair, deux douces mains lui entourèrent les yeux et une poitrine se colla contre son dos. Des cheveux fins se glissèrent le long de ses joues pour lui chatouiller le visage.

Il n’eut pas besoin de plus confirmation quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles tendres et accueillantes de Valentine.

-Salut toi, roucoula Martin quand ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre.

-Salut vous deux, lui répondit-elle, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Panayotis qui s’était redressé en voyant arriver la jeune femme. Elle lui caressa la nuque comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, confiante.

Le visage de Panayotis rougit doucement et il se laissa faire quand Martin se pencha pour lui embrasser le ventre. Le souffle court, il s’allongea sur le dos, aidé par Valentine. Le journaliste continua sa descente, bien décidé à terminer ce qu’il avait entrepris avec Yann avant qu’Hugo ne vienne perturber tout cela.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Valentine jeta un regard amusé au couple éphémère qui s’embrassait allègrement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Yann sembla la remarquer et son visage rougi par l’effort s’illumina. La jeune femme secoua la tête, se moquant silencieusement de l’allure de son patron, lui aussi tombé sur le dos avec un Hugo plus que demandeur sur la bouche.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de reporter son attention sur Panayotis et Martin. Ce dernier avait déjà bien entamé son petit numéro de langue, caressant, léchant, embrassant ce qu’il pouvait. De long, en large, les yeux fermés et le souffle chaud, tout était parfait. 

Le plus jeune semblait laissé pour compte, ne répondant plus de rien afin de choir du plaisir seul guidant son corps. Touchée par ce visage juvénile en plein effort, Valentine se coucha elle aussi à ses côtés avant de l’inviter à des baisers contre ses lèvres, plus tranquilles et plus chastes.

La rivière qui coulait entre les cinq corps, les brises d’un amour soigneusement partagé, coulait entre eux par cette essence invisible. Le magnétisme de la scène et du contact, les yeux gris de Yann comme les douces mains de Valentine ;  Hugo qui embrassait Yann ne se disait pas vraiment qu’il le faisait que pour Yann. Il le faisait en pensant à lui et aux autres. Tout simplement.

 La mélodie du mouvement corporel, portée par la tranquillité de leur bulle à eux. Le désire d’un seul se mêlait à celui des autres.

Seuls dans un monde qui ne le comprenait pas et qui pour cela, ne pouvait les voir.

Valentine rejeta la tête en arrière quand Martin vint lui embrasser le haut des reins, délaissant quelque temps le corps frémissant de Panayotis. Leurs regards se croisèrent, incisifs et joueurs. Martin sourit contre elle avant de descendre plus bas, lui arrachant un soupir d’extase.

Panayotis se blottit contre elle et enfouit son nez dans son cou en y déposant une myriade de baisers papillons. La chaleur l’avait légèrement abruti et le plaisir intense qu’il avait reçu engourdissait ses membres. Sa main caressa paresseusement la poitrine de Valentine qui se soulevait spasmodiquement tellement son corps croulait sous le bien-être.

Comme pour Panayotis, Martin s’appliqua à la tâche, y allant tantôt doucement, tantôt rapidement, dialoguant avec le corps qui s’offrait à lui. L’envie qui montait peu à peu dans ses veines se cristallisait dans chacun de ses gestes mais aussi dans son esprit qui appelait à d’autres touchés.

Plongé dans sa rêverie et dans la contemplation du moment, Martin ne sentit pas la main taquine qui se glissa le long de sa hanche pour se loger entre ses jambes. Le contact le pris par surprise, l’obligeant à délaisser de sa bouche le corps longiligne de Valentine qui en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

-Toujours aussi sensible, murmura Hugo à l’oreille de Martin.

-Et toi toujours aussi arrogant, articula difficilement son ami dont le corps s’était mis à trembler d’excitation.

Hugo attira doucement Martin contre lui. Son corps se redressa, frémissant, cajolé par la main experte de son  meilleur ami. Martin colla sa joue contre la sienne, un sourire provocateur.

-Yann reste bien meilleur que toi, susurra-t-il.

Hugo grogna dans son cou tout en accélérant la cadence de quelques foulées mais sans jamais se perdre dans l’urgence. Son meilleur ami se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres, bloquant les sons indécents qui tentaient de s’en échapper. Le visage coloré et les pupilles dilatées, Martin était devenu un plaisir visuel, presque divin, et seulement pour leur petite assemblée nocturne.

Valentine regarda leur petit manège, amusée. Elle avait posé la tête de Panayotis contre la sienne, les doigts se pavanant dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Yann, qui s’était assis près d’eux, reluquait son amant sans retenu, les yeux brillants. Martin le remarqua, et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il préféra crier son excitation à gorge déployée.

Une bouche baladeuse arriva malicieusement sur la nuque de Yann qui sursauta au contact. Il se retourna pour voir qui en était le propriétaire mais cette même bouche pris d’assaut la sienne et il tomba à la renverse sous le rire de Valentine.

-Vincent ! s’écria Panayotis.

Yann roula des yeux avant de passer une main sur son visage alors que Vincent savourait la peau de son torse, les dents farouchement enfoncées dans la chaire.

-Tu l’as senti arriver hein, lança Yann à Valentine.

-Evidemment, mais je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Une agréable partenaire n’est-ce pas ? susurra Vincent contre Yann avant d’embrasser un de ses tétons.

Yann rejeta la tête en arrière, vaincu. Vincent rit contre lui avant de se redresser pour tendre le cou vers sa complice. Ses lèvres vinrent cueillir celles d’une Valentine triomphante, avant d’amener Panayotis contre lui dans une étreinte amoureuse.

-Ca faisait trop longtemps, glissa Panayotis contre sa bouche.

Le comédien ferma les yeux, heureux d’enfin retrouver un des amants. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, volatil mais en même temps si possessif. Leur baiser se transforma peu à peu, devint plus fiévreux encore et ils furent totalement réunis quand Hugo les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, comme s’il ne les avait jamais quittés.

In extremis, Martin retomba contre le torse de Yann qui l’avait entrainé auprès de lui, désireux de retrouver sa chaleur et ses baisers. Il lui embrassa les joues et le haut du front avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

Martin sourit contre la peau de son amant, lui qui était encore fatigué par l’effort que lui avait imposé Hugo. Valentine s’approcha d’eux, féline, puis s’accroupit près du visage de Martin pour l’embrasser lentement et sans prétention. Tous deux entrelacèrent leurs doigts, s’affectionnant mutuellement.

Touché par le lien qui unissait les deux amis, Yann vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Valentine dans un signe de reconnaissance et d’accomplissement. Elle avait été là pour les aider, tous les deux et plus que n’importe qui. Ils étaient liés d’une façon que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

-Tu partages volontiers Martin maintenant ? demanda gentiment la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu sais qu’on ne peut pas se résister entre nous, soupira Yann en faisant la moue.

Martin se releva, encore un peu secoué. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Yann, la tête posée contre sa tempe.

-Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, répéta encore une fois Martin, comme une douce mélodie. Même si j’aime Hugo du plus profond de mon cœur, c’est à toi que j’offre ses battements et à personne d’autre.

Emu, Yann colla leurs fronts ensembles et tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Leurs mains vinrent chercher celles de Valentine, invitée silencieuse de cet échange unique.

-Je t’aime Martin.

-Je t’aime aussi mon Yann.

 

_À suivre //_


End file.
